Gracias a la Princesa
by MorphineJackson
Summary: Un pequeño accidente convierte a serena en una niña de 3 años, tendrá que ser cuidada por Haruka Tennoh.
1. Haruka Tennoh

Maldito demonio. ¿Como se le ocurría transformar a cabeza de bombón en una niña de tres años?. Aunque tenían claro que el efecto culminaría en cualquier momento.

Peor aún siendo así las chicas la habían designado como la niñera de Serena. Todas tenían que estudiar para un examen de la preparatoria, Michiru tenía que prepararse para el concierto que daría en unos días, Setsuna tenía que volver al trabajo que tenía por hacer. Era claro que nadie quería cuidar de cabeza de bombón porque no era precisamente un ángel, era una pequeña traviesa.

Y el príncipe no cuidaría de Serena, no, no dejaría nunca que sucediera ello, ¿por que no?, él era un hombre adulto, lleno de ocupaciones con los pacientes del hospital general de Tokio, sus exámenes y prácticas, además serena era una bebé indefensa que caería en los encantos de su prometido. Por otro lado a Serena no le gustaban los hospitales.

Ella era la que estaba libre según las chicas, mentira , Haruka Tennoh tenía que entrenar para la competencia de automovilismo, era la mejor en ello. Pero claro nadie pensaba en ella, solo por que la veían como una amargada.

Haruka Tennoh era una guerrera, una Sailor Scout, una mujer que se escondía tras la ropa masculina para no ser asediada por los pretendientes. Por ende una niña no podría ser ningún problema. Además Hotaru no había resultado ser tan difícil de cuidar. Aunque claro Hotaru había crecido rápidamente. Casi no tuvo que cambiar más de cuatro pañales.

Por ahora Serena dormía plácidamente en el sofá, así que ella podría hacer algo nutritivo y saludable para cuando despertara. Esperaba que prefiriese las verduras. ¿A quien engañaba? La princesa no comía verduras, prefería la comida grasosa y nada nutritiva.

Dos horas más tardes Haruka estaba en THE CROWN, sentada frente a una serena de tres años que definivamente era más pastel que niña. La cual había hecho un berrinche al ver brócoli en su plato.

— Rico. — dijo serena muy a gusto con su pastel.

Varias chicas se derretían al verla a ella claro que creían que era un "él" con su pequeña hermanita.

— veo que saliste sin tu novia, Tennoh.— Seiya Kou estaba disfrazado como un rapero, se sentó delante de ella junto a Serena. Reparó en la pequeña rubia. — te he visto antes...

— Cállate Kou. — Haruka no deseaba que la estrella barata se acercará a la Princesa. Verlo junto a ella le hacía sentir ganas de patearlo.

— No entiendo por qué odiar a los hombres guapos como yo. — el joven de cabello largo le robó una cereza al pastel de Serena, la cual al verlo le lanzó en la ropa un trozo de pastel.

— Cuando vea un hombre guapo estoy segura de que no lo odiare. —Haruka sonrió al ver al cantante tratar de limpiarse el pastel, más gruñó cuando éste se sentó junto a ella. — Aléjate.

— la pequeña bombón me ha llenado de crema. — Seiya buscó un pañuelo para limpiarse y eso hizo . — Tennoh, ahora que lo pienso esa pequeña se parece a bombón.

Haruka entrecerró los ojos, después de todo ese chico no era tan imbécil como creía.

—Tennoh ¿estás usando sostén? —soltó de repente el pelinegro. — sé que eres una mujer pero nunca lo he notado antes.

Haruka estaba enojada, tan enojada y roja de la ira que le dio una Sonora bofetada. — Eres un estúpido lobo mañoso. — le susurró para no llamar más la atención. A serena no le importaba lo que ellos hacían, estaba concentrada en comer. — No te pases de listo Kou.

— Tennoh, solo estaba dándote un cumplido. — Seiya tenía la mano en la mejilla y sonreía como un estúpido. — tienes una mano dura, digna de una Sailor.

— Si no te callas te juro que te voy a ensartar con mi espada — gruñó Haruka. — cabeza de bombón acaba de comer por favor.

Serena alzó su cabeza y les miró fijamente. —¿son novios?.

— Tennoh es mi novia pero aun no se ha enterado. — respondió seiya, Serena dio un pequeño grito de emoción y continuó comiendo pastel.

Ahora Haruka estaba furiosa. Así que para no lucir femenina ante los comensales le dio un puñetazo en la nariz. — ve a fastidiar a tus hermanos, déjame en paz.

Seiya tenía la mano en la nariz, le sangraba a mares, aún así consiguió reír. — Definitivamente te gusto, Michiru dijo que reaccionarias así si te hablaba de mis sentimientos.

Ahora Haruka quería lanzarle un terremoto a su mejor amiga, por cotilla. — Tendrás que ganarme en una carrera si quieres salir conmigo.

Seiya asintió y se retiró al baño, para cuando volvió libre de su propia sangre, Haruka ya había huido con la pequeña bombón.

Definitivamente esa era la mujer más difícil y atractiva que hubiera conocido nunca.


	2. Serena Tsukino: La Traviesa

Serena Tsukino ríe al observarse en el espejo de la habitación de Haruka, le gusta como se ve con su pequeño vestido blanco, es una niña de tres años pero con su mente de adulta.

Está decidida a hacer de cupido con Haruka y Seiya ya que cuando se ven existe una colosal tensión sexual en el ambiente, si no se matan indudablemente se comen a besos. Michiru convenció a Las chicas de fingir que un demonio la atacaba. La pluma mágica hizo lo suyo al convertirla en una adorable nena.

—¿Dónde estás cabeza bombón? — Haruka ingresó a su habitación y la vio tocando su reflejo en el espejo. Pensó en Negerenia y su soledad. — ¿te encuentras bien?.

— ¿Por qué botaste al chico lindo? — preguntó serena con tristeza mirándose al espejo. — Me agradaba... hasta le pegaste... ya no te va a querer como su novia

— Kou no es lindo, no es mi novio, es molesto y un... — Haruka cerró la boca rápidamente, casi dice una mala palabra delante de la princesa — es un cantante.

— Yo quiero que cante — Serena se giró para verla, aunque claro lo que vio fue las largas piernas de la rubia que se sentó para estar a su altura — ¿puedes llamarlo?

— Debe estar ocupado, es un cantante muy famoso — Haruka sacaría cualquier excusa para evitar tenerlo cerca. — no va a venir.

Serena empezó a llorar fuertemente, para lograrlo pensó en los días de la guerra cuando creyó perder a sus amigas, cuando Darien acabó con ella, cuando todo era una nube gris.

Haruka la abrazó, le ofreció mil dulces, le cantó canciones pero la princesa no se callaba, al contrario lloraba más fuerte. — Bien, lo llamare.

Serena se limpió las lágrimas con sus manitas y le sonrió — Siii.

Manipulación, la maldita manipulación que usaban los niños y la Sailor externa había caído directo en la trampa. En menos de media hora llegaba el Cantante barato, el imbécil, el lobo mañoso, el pervertido que le miraba el pecho. ¿Y que si ahora quería ser un poco más femenina?

Serena lo recibió con una sonrisa y con los ojos hinchados. – ¡Viniste!

— Desde luego bombón, mi dulce novia pedía a gritos que viniera — Seiya se sentó en el sillón junto a la princesa.

— No soy tu novia — Gruñó Haruka, un aura asesina emanaba de ella. — Ni siquiera me gustas.

— Repítelo hasta que lo creas — Respondió Seiya mirando a su hermoso tormento que se veía frustrada y guapa. Volvió a fijarse en serena. — ¿Por qué llorabas?

— Porque Haruka dijo que no vendrías porque ya no la quieres como tu novia — el labio inferior de serena empezó a temblar, un nuevo llanto amenazaba hacer aparición.

Haruka tomó aire, no quería otro llanto incesable, la princesa tenía buenos pulmones y no deseaba otro concierto de berridos — Kou — Se acercó a Seiya y le tocó el hombro izquierdo — Canta por favor o yo terminaré llorando con cabeza de bombón.

— Me muero por suplicarte que no te vayas mi vida — Seiya miró a Haruka, la rubia abrió los ojos sorprendida, la estrellita musical era dueño de una hermosa voz — Me muero por escucharte decir las cosas que nunca digas más "me callo" y te marchas.

— ¡qué bonito! — exclamó Serena pro fue ignorada por la pareja. era feliz por eso.

— Me muero por abrazarte, que me abraces tan fuerte, me muero por divertirte y que me beses cuando despierte acomodado en tu pecho — Seiya no dejaba de mirar a Haruka.

Haruka sentía el latir de su corazón en la garganta, era una declaración directa.

La princesa se fue alejando lentamente, buscaba la cámara de video para grabarlos, sería la prueba para unirlos, para que aceptasen que se amaban. Cuando encontró la pesada cámara apuntó en dirección la pareja.

— Kou la cursilería es parte de ti — Haruka la Sailor del viento se sentía tan confusa. La coraza que había levantado se estaba quebrando. — ¿Por qué?

— Te mereces bombones, rosas, chocolates, cosas cursis porque quiero muchas cosas contigo Tennoh — Seiya la miró a los ojos con amor, le gustaba verla tan furiosa, como también amaba verla calmada y disfrutando de muchas cosas. — Voy a conquistarte... voy a mostrarte que puedes ser feliz junto a mi.

— Cállate y Bésame Kou — En los últimos años Seiya Kou era tan alto como su amada, la superaba por unos dos centímetros.

A serena casi se le cae la cámara cuando vio el besó, quedó sorprendida cuando los vio besarse con mucha pasión, Las chicas gritarían de emoción. Ya las imaginaba, todas chismearían en el templo Hikawa mientras bebían té. Guardó el video y escondió cámara en su mochila no quería ser sorprendida, menos deseaba sufrir la terrible venganza de Haruka si esta sabía la verdad.


	3. Seiya Kou: El Explotado

No, no era cuestión de que sexo lo que tenía apunto de morir a Seiya Kou, tampoco que estuviera en el estudio de grabación unas 8 horas al día, mucho menos era que estaba siendo un Sailor Stars por las noches—Quizá un poco, pero no— Lo que lo tenía apunto de morir era que tendría exámenes en la universidad muy pronto.

Lo peor de todo es que Haruka lo obligaba a estar esudiando en su departamento, y su amada rubia sarcástica usaba ropa femenina. ¿Imaginan lo "DURO" que era concentrarse?. Estar repasando las lecciones no era lo suyo cuando su novia usaba un bonito conjunto de cuero. Se veía provocativa, sexy, empoderada y fuerte. Su chica era muy hermosa, pero lo que tenía de hermosa lo tenía de guerrera. Sí, con ella a su lado viviría feliz siendo el sumiso.

—¿en que piensas? — Haruka bajó los planos del nuevo motor diésel que estaba verificando, quería adquirirlo.— No estás estudiando.

— Eres tan hermosa que solo pienso en lo afortunado que soy por tenerte. — Respondió el cantante con una sonrisa dulce.

Lejos de sonrojarse o besarlo, Haruka negó con la cabeza — Por estar de idiota enamorado vas a reprobar el examen.

— ouch —Seiya se llevó la mano al pecho en señal de dolor y ofensa. —¿entonces prefieres que piense en otras cosas?

— Otras cosas no, piensa en tu próximo examen, estrellita musical. — la rubia volvió a llevar a su rostro los planos.

— No, se me antoja pensar en ti y lo voy a hacer sin tu permiso. — Expresó Seiya cerrando su cuaderno de apuntes.

— Sí desapruebas no vas a ser mi copiloto en el Dakar. — Haruka bajó los planos y lo miró fijamente. — Michiru irá conmigo.

— Siendo así, me ha entrado unas ganas de repasar mis clases. — Volvió a abrir el libro.

Haruka sonrió suavemente. Hace unas semanas había descubierto que con amenazarlo con irse con su mejor amiga hacia lo que deseaba. Aunque eso no iba a ocurrir ya que estaba furiosa con las chicas — todas ellas habían confabulado para unirla con su lobo mañoso y lo habían logrado, estaba agradecida pero no iba a admitirlo en voz alta— por lo que no deseaba volver a dirigirles el saludo.

Ya se había encargado de cobrar venganza de todas excepto de Setsuna, Hotaru y la princesa Serena—porque la respetaba como su futura reina— ¿Cuál había sido su venganza? Las había retado a todas en lo que mejor destacaban por ejemplo: a Lita le ganó en un concurso de cocina, a Michiru la retó a hacer música que no fuera con el violín... Usó una Viola y ella un Cello.. Aún así le ganó. A Mina la reto a un set de Volleyball, disfrutó dándole mates en el rostro y por supuesto ganó. Con Amy fue un poco difícil debido a que parecía tener el cerebro de una computadora así que quedaron al mismo nivel en cuanto al tipo de estrategia. A Rei la retó a realizar la ceremonia del té y volvió a ganar pues sus piernas resistían mejor la incomoda posición, además del uso correcto de una yukata.

— Queda demostrado que estás lista para casarte con seiya, papá Haruka. — Le dijo Hotaru tras ver como había resultado ser mejor que las chicas. — Quiero llevar las flores.

Por supuesto la Sailor no respondió, solo quedó pensativa. No sabía si era el matrimonio algo que ella desease, era libre como el viento de la primavera — su nombre tenía ese significado y era tal cual su vida — aunque el amor que sentía era tan despiadado y celoso, tan pasional y cariñoso.

Sí, no le resultaba nada mal la idea de quedarse con el lobo mañoso, porque lo había comprobado, no había manera de que se cansara de Seiya, cuando ella gritaba una sarta de insultos, su novio se lo devolvía con cierta picardía.

Él era un año menor que ella pero cuando le convenía actuaba con madurez, lo cual era muy escaso pero le resultaba atractivo, ni siquiera le importaba que el tuviera millones de fans enamoradas de él.. Haruka también contaba con un séquito de fans — entre hombres y mujeres— por ser el piloto japonés más guapa o guapo... ¿Acaso eso importa?.

Estaba lista para ser feliz y continuar protegiendo a la princesa por todo el tiempo que quedara.

— ¡Tennoh! — Gritó Seiya al notar que estaba perdida entre sus pensamientos.

— ¿Que?

— Tengo una duda... — se mostró inseguro y algo avergonzado.— ¿A quien prefieres? A seiya chica o al Seiya hombre. — Soltó sin más el cantante mientras la miraba a los ojos, sacó de su bolsillo lo que parecía ser un broche con micrófono.— esto me da mi dualidad.

— ¿acaso eso importa?. Me gustas tu, varón o mujer sigues siendo tu. — Haruka le dio una sonrisa pícara y un guiño. — y veo que nunca caeremos en la rutina si yo lo uso algunas veces.

Seiya sonrió con descaro. Sí, amaba a ésta mujer y su cinismo.— Te amo, Haruka.

— Lo sé, soy adorable. — Frunció el ceño — ya que acabamos de coquetear ahora sigue estudiando.

— ¡No quiero!

— y yo que pensaba premiar te con ir a comer unas hamburguesas en Crown... Pero al parecer tendré que ir sola

— Haberlo dicho antes.

Seiya era Explotado, chantajeado por su novia pero no iba a negar que disfrutaba de esa situación, quizás tuviera alguna tendencia masoquista.

Fin.


End file.
